Mega Man 2
Mega Man 2 is a video game for the NES that was first released in 1988. It is the second installment in the Mega Man series, and unarguably the most popular. It's similar to the original game in the series, and is known for its difficulty and bosses. The game is also a title present on the Wii's Virtual Console, initially being released in Europe on December 14, 2007, and about 3 quarters of a year later elsewhere. It is also available on the Virtual Console for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Plot Six months have passed since Megaman has stopped Dr. wily and his plans for world domination. However, Dr. wily escaped from prison and is back, only this time he has created eight robots of his own: Metalman, Airman, Bubbleman, Quickman, Crashman, Flashman, Heatman, and Woodman all made to destroy the Blue Bomber and help Wily to rule the world. As before, its up to Megaman to travel to these eight terrors' worlds and defeat them, then go on to Dr. Wily's fortress and take down that madman. Gameplay Mega Man 2 is a title that stars a young robot simply named Mega Man. The robot's objective is to travel through each of the worlds and defeat the boss that is stationed there. After he does so, he'll come in possession of the bosses' weapons, and using these weapons is essential in order to easily beat the title (or at least beat it easier than you would). You're allowed to choose which level to complete, though there is a particular order to make everything easier in the long run, as certain bosses are more vulnerable to certain weapons that you'll obtain from other bosses. In common Mega Man tradition, the road to the boss is often more challenging than the actual boss. Each stage is themed around the boss - for example Bubble Man's stage is heavily water based, while Quick Man's will require the player to make extremely quick choices. New to the game are E-Tanks, which you can store for later use. E-Tanks fully heal Mega Man, and is used specifically when in grave danger. They're usually hard to come in possession of, and trying to do so will often lead inexperienced players to their untimely death. Robot Masters *Air Man *Bubble Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Heat Man *Metal Man *Quick Man *Wood Man Fortress Bosses *Mecha Dragon *Picopico-kun *Guts-Dozer *Boobeam Trap *Rematch with the Robot Masters *Wily Machine No. 2 (has two phases) *Alien Development Reception Trivia *The game was featured on volume 7's cover of Nintendo Power magazine in 1989. *''Mega Man 2'' won 2 awards in the 1989 Nintendo Power Awards: "Best Graphics and Sound" and "Best Play Control". External links *Mega Man 2 (NES) at GameFAQs *Mega Man 2 (Wii) at GameFAQs ES:Mega Man 2 DE:Mega Man 2 JA:ロックマン2_Dr.ワイリーの謎 Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1988 video games Category:1989 video games Category:1991 video games Category:2007 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Mega Man games Category:Capcom games Category:Classic Mega Man games Category:Capcom